Campaign:Episode Thirty Six
# Opening Crawl # Plot Summary Opening Crawl Insurrection! The crew of the Mynock races to the rescue of Christmas Valentine, after uncharacteristically devising a reasonable plan and implementing it. Tryst must match his wits against the treacherous Minister Blue. Bacta must test his mettle against 40 troopers. And Leenik must race against time to save his favorite author. Stuck underground with no hope of outside aid, pitted against some of the most dangerous foes in the galaxy, has this situation finally gotten out of hand? Listen! Plot Summary "While it looks like Minister Blue, Agent Zero, and the rest of the imps have the upper hand, our heroes are armed to the teeth, and willing to pay an arm and a leg to keep the Emperor's paws off the ones they love." It is established: the concert hall is in a mess of confusion and gunfire. The Kaiburr Crystals, Minister Blue, Agent Zero, and 300-ish terrified fans are all inside. Snipers are at the back of the building, the front snipers were already taken out by Tryst. He climbs down from the roof and joins Leenik, Bacta, and Tony. Leenik calls Neemo to find out where he is; the author is terrified. Leenik tells him to be brave like in Nemo’s book, “Daniel Dynamite and the Lovely Proposition.” After some “elevator” mishaps, the crew ends up one floor below Nemo. It is established: the concert is filled with waist-level mist, there are tables overturned to use as cover, there are two Stormtroopers on the stairs at every level, and the emergency doors are not opening. Bacta kills the two stormtoopers at their level, and the lights go out. Both Tryst and Leenik put on ST helmets to use the nightvision. Imperial chatter relays that the Kaiburr Crystals shields are down and the ST are going to make a full sweep of the building to take people in. Tryst looks at the stage to check on the KC. Thumper is trying to get some sort of system online on the stage, while Windy and people in staff shirts fight off troopers. Zara is directing fans to safety, although the emergency doors are still not open. Leenik and Tony go up to save Nemo. Leenik attempts to attack the next two ST with his sword, but his weapon whistles over their heads and they don’t notice him, eventually wandering off so Leenik avoids them entirely. Nemo takes a shot at Leenik, mistaking him for a ST, and Leenik quips “Nice shot, Danny.” Nemo shouts Leenik’s name in relief, which is heard over Imperial comms- the comms between the Mynock crew are then shut down. Meanwhile, Bacta and Tryst have been killing more Stormtroopers. Tryst tosses ST rifles to civilians, bolstering their courage. Though their internal communication has been shut down, the Mynock crew still has access to wider Imperial communication and Bacta uses this to broadcast his kills to the rest of the Stormtroopers, in order to raise their fear level. In particular, he broadcasts a POV view of him killing a Stormtrooper and then broadcasts the interior of the dead stormtrooper’s bloody helmet. One of Tryst’s victims is later revealed to be named “Gregory.” Leenik tosses a ST helmet to Nemo and directs him to leave with Tony, while he turns to face a heavily armored gank (Agent Zero, whose name is still unknown to the crew) who has honorably waited for Leenik to face him. In the ensuing melee fight, the gank gets the upper hand on Leenik and- appearing to draw some conclusion about Leenik’s eyepatch and the gank’s own cybernetic arm- cuts off Leenik’s hand. Leenik screams “owwwwwww.”